


Lesson to Learn

by Tommyboy



Series: February Ficlet [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Lesson to Learn

DiNozzo tried his best to sit still in the straight backed chair. Gibbs wasn’t too happy with him at the moment and he knew that. He had taken off on the lead he found. The part Gibbs wasn’t happy about was that he hadn’t told anyone and nearly got himself killed over it.  
How was he supposed to know that there two of suspects, not one? That he happened to find the partner of the crime at the location where he went to question the attendant about the purchase of cleaning supplies and then be assaulted in the parking lot?

DiNozzo had been hit from behind, knocking him out. Later, he found himself waking up in an old barn, feet and hands bound by duct tape. With not one but two men looking down at him, conferring what they were going to do with him.

Luckily for him, it didn’t take long for the others to find them. Little did the captures know that he usually now carried a tracking device for it was uncommon for him to get himself into predicaments like this. It was easier to just track him then try to guess what he was up to.

After being checked out be paramedics, and getting told he shouldn’t be left along for the night, Tony knew it was in store once he got to the Gibbs’s house. As soon as the door closed, he heard the order, “strip down to your shorts and sit in the chair. Don’t move till I get there.”

Tony went to the guest room and did as he was ordered. Stripping down to this boxer shorts, folding his clothes neatly, placing them at the end of the bed. He made his way to the dining room and pulled out of a straight backed chairs and sat down. Now he waited for Gibb’s to get his own temper under control.

As he sat, DiNozzo listened to the noises of the house, the clicking of the clock, the turning on and off of the water heater. What he was trying to hear was the footsteps of Gibbs coming into the room.

He knew Gibbs was upset with him. He got a few choice words said to him at the crime scene, but he knew he saw relief in those eyes when he saw him. Yes he did things without telling people. Yes he got himself into situations that most people wouldn’t get into. But he did make a break on the case and the two were now in custody before they could hurt another innocent person.

A hand touched his shoulder, startling him.

“Tony,” the voice said softly.

Tony wanted to respond, but he knew it was best to keep quiet as Gibbs worked his way through the fright of almost losing him.

“Why do you keep doing things like that? Going off and not telling anyone? You could have been killed in the parking lot. If you hadn’t given your card to that girl you questioned we would have been too late to save you from those two clowns.”

“Up,” Gibbs ordered, stepping away from Tony to give him room to stand.

Tony stands up and then Gibbs is sitting on the chair. Without being told, Tony moved so that he draped himself over Gibb’s lap, his ass up in the air. Tony feels his shorts lowered exposing his skin to the cool air of the room.

Lessons were hard to learn, and this one was one that seemed not to take in Tony’s mind. He put his life in jeopardy and now he was to pay for it. As punishment he would get twenty strikes of Gibbs’s hand on his ass. It would sting for a day or two, reminding him of what he had done, but it would soon be forgotten when the next mistake took place.

No words were spoken as the slaps hit hard onto his bare skin. There would cuddling later in bed and then discussion on what he should have done. But this was a way to make him try to learn that he needed to be more communicative and keep out of trouble.


End file.
